


Out of Reach

by frosteddream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Louis, Demon Harry, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosteddream/pseuds/frosteddream
Summary: Angels and demons aren't allowed to have any sort of relationship... until fate comes into play.   Come say hi to me on Tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote during a lunch break. Enjoy!

As an angel of heaven, Louis had been raised to believe that there’s good in every soul. He was taught that even the worst people had at least a tiny bit of love and kindness inside of them. However, he was also taught that demons were an entirely different story. Everyone who lived behind those glimmering, golden gates believed that demons were foul beings with hearts encompassed by hatred and evil. Everyone except for Louis.

Louis was often patronized for thinking that demons had some good in them, but he didn’t pay too much mind to any of it. He found it incredibly hard to believe that all demons were as bad as people said they were. He thought it was very unbecoming of an angel of God to believe that of _all_ the demons that existed, there wasn’t a shred of kindness in _any_ of their hearts.

_“Oh you naïve, young soul.”_

_“A good demon? That’s nothing but wishful thinking.”_

_“You’re very strange, my child. Very, very strange.”_

_“They are the enemy. They interfere with our work and add ugliness to the world.”_

Those were the type of response Louis would get every time he’d bring up his thoughts about demons. Either those or a hysterical laugh in his face.

Louis wanted to confirm his own thoughts, and develop a friendship with one of the residents of the underworld, but unfortunately, he couldn’t. Lucifer didn’t care what any of the demons did, but God had _very_ strict rules for angels, and one of them was to stay away from demons. Any angel who failed to do so, would get their wings taken away and be forced to live in exile for all of eternity. Louis was confident in his belief, but he wasn’t willing to risk _everything_ to prove it.

“Let’s go to earth.” Louis suggested.

Louis, Niall, and Liam were all hanging out in the crowded courtyard, which was located in the heart of heaven. The courtyard was a type of oasis filled with colorful flowers, the ceaseless songs of birds, and small ponds. It was large enough for people to spread their wings and soar through the entire space.

“Why do you wanna go to earth?” Liam asked with a displeased expression on his face.

Liam absolutely _despised_ humans. He thought of them as disgusting and irredeemable and didn’t want to have any sort of contact with them. He only went to earth when he had to fill his ‘blessings quota’. The purpose of angels was to answer prayers, to cast blessings on people who needed them the most. On the flip side, the job of a demon was to fuck up people’s lives and cause violence. This was the main reason why people believed that there was no such thing as a good demon.

“I want a nice, Chicago-style hotdog.” Louis answered.

Liam looked at Louis as if the boy had just grown a second head. Neither angels nor demons required food since they weren’t alive. However, they could still enjoy the taste of it.

“You want to go down to earth… just to eat a hotdog?” Liam asked.

“I’m down.” Niall said with a shrug.

Louis grinned. “Well, Liam, it looks like Niall and I are gonna get ourselves some hotdogs. Are you staying or joining?”

“I’ll just see what my other friends are up to,” Liam said, crossing his arms. “No amount of food could ever make me wanna go down there.”

“You don’t have any other friends,” Niall scoffed. “Whether you like it or not, we’re the only ones who’re able to deal with your pompous ass.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Niall.”

The group looked up to see Aubrey, Liam’s soulmate, right above them, slowly flapping her wings to keep herself in the air. Every angel and every demon had a soulmate, a person who they’re destined to spend their eternity with. It is said that an angel or a demon will know who their soulmate is through scent and undeniable attraction. Liam and Niall, who have both found their soulmates, confirmed that saying to Louis. According to them, whenever you’re around _the one_ , their scent is enough to make your head spin and you feel as though you’re about to lose your mind if you don’t touch them. Louis couldn’t wait to have those feelings, to find the person that he was destined to spend his immortal life with.

“You came to take this buzzkill off our hands?” Louis asked.

Aubrey sighed. “Unfortunately, we have plans.”

“None of you deserve me,” Liam muttered. “I’m such a good person to be around and none of you deserve me.”

Aubrey stopped flapping her wings, causing her to fall and land gracefully on the ground. She wrapped her arms around Liam’s neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Come on, buzzkill.” Aubrey said as Liam wrapped his arms around her waist.

Louis couldn’t help but smile at their little exchange. He couldn’t wait until he found his special someone. Liam had Aubrey, Niall had Izzy, and Louis had no one.

“Well, Niall, let’s head on out.” Louis said, heading toward the exit of the courtyard.

Niall instantly got into step with Louis. “Right behind you, Lou.”

~

Humans had their flaws, but Louis loved being around them. He loved observing them and using his power to view their history and perform small miracles for them.

Louis and Niall were in a quaint bar, scarfing down hot dogs and deep dish pizza. As Louis was chewing through his fifth slice of pizza, he was using his power to urge a young waiter to ask out a female customer who was sitting at a booth by a window. Louis could see marriage and kids in their future, so of course, he just _had_ to give them a little push. However, no matter how much he tried to influence the waiter to make a move on the woman, there was always something that got in his way. The first time there was a distraction, which was a child who knocked over a plate of fries that the waiter had to clean up, Louis didn’t think anything of it. The second time there was a distraction, which was the waiter’s coworker pulling him aside for a chat, Louis began to grow a little suspicious. The third time there was a distraction, which was a fight that broke out between two drunk patrons, Louis began looking around the bar, looking for the dark presence he could no longer deny feeling. Niall paid no mind to Louis. He just continued enjoying the taste of his food. After a while of analyzing face after face of everyone that inhabited the bar, Louis’ eyes finally locked with a pair of glowing, red ones.

“A demon.” Louis whispered, his complexion turning pale. Of all the years he had been alive, Louis had never seen a demon in the flesh. He had always been told that coming face to face with a demon was one of the most heart stopping experiences an angel would ever have. He was told that their glowing, red eyes, filled with hatred and mischief, seemed to stare into your very soul as if they could possess it, and as he sat there, mystified by the stare of a demon, he could confirm all of that.

There wasn’t just one demon. There were three. The one with the long, curly hair and chiseled features that was staring at Louis, a stoic female one, and a dark haired one that had an air of mystery surrounding him. All of them were dressed head to toe in tight, leather clothing. Louis could feel his skin flush when the demon who was staring at him gave him a sly smirk. Louis gave a deep breath before he shook his head and fixed the demon with a harsh glare. He knew that this was the demon who was messing with his attempts of pairing the waiter with the woman.

“I’ll be right back, Ni.” Louis said, getting up from the table. Niall’s hand shot out to grab Louis’ wrist. Louis looked down at Niall to see a wary expression on his face.

“Louis, don’t go near them,” Niall said. “It’s not worth it. Just let it go.”

Louis shook his head. “I’m not letting him get in the way of true love. Now let me go.”

Niall kept his hold on Louis for a moment before he sighed and let go, knowing that once Louis put his mind to something, it was futile to talk him out of it. Louis made his way towards the table of demons, feeling as if he was going to vomit. He had never made any sort of contact with a demon, and now he was about to confront three of them. He was halfway to the table when suddenly, he froze.

Louis felt like his entire body was being filled with ice, causing him to freeze and become unable to move. His mind was foggy and his ice-cold body suddenly started to become warm, so warm that he almost sighed in pleasure. He breathed in, and his nostrils were filled with the sweet smell of vanilla. It filled his lungs and nearly suffocated him with how overpowering it was, but it was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life. Louis opened his eyes and gasped at the look on the demon’s face. His eyes were wide and filled with adoration and lust. Louis shook his head, turned around, and ran out of the bar. He could hear Niall shouting after him, but that didn’t stop him.

 _“It can’t be,”_ Louis kept thinking to himself. _“No, this has to be a mistake.”_

Louis kept running for God knows how long before he rounded into an alley. He leaned back on the brick wall and slid down until he was sitting on the cold concrete. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, feeling helpless and confused. After a while, he buried his face in between his knees and started to sob. He wanted to believe that it was a mistake, that the feeling that had overtaken him back at the bar was nothing, but he knew that believing that would make him a damn fool. There was no denying what had happened. After a while of sobbing, the irresistible smell of vanilla once again started to crowd Louis’ nostrils. The smell only got stronger when a pair of arms wrapped around him. All Louis could feel at that moment was softness. Soft hair, soft skin, soft clothes, and soft hands that kept rubbing his back. He looked up and was met with the face of… _his soulmate_.

“Don’t be sad, my sweet,” The demon had said, cupping Louis’ face in his hands. “I promise that I will take such great care of you.”

Louis frowned and slipped out of the demon’s hold. “No, you can’t. I don’t… this isn’t right. This can’t be right. I’m not supposed to-“

“Louis,” The demon interrupted, his soothing voice calming Louis down a bit.

“How do you know my name?” Louis asked, his tone fearful.

The demon smiled at him. “You know _my_ name, too.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed at that. He had absolutely no clue what the demon’s name was… until it finally hit him. A random arrangement of letters began to form in his mind.

“Harry,” Louis whispered.

Harry grinned. “Yes, my sweet.”

“Don’t call me that!” Louis shouted as he stood up. Harry stood up with him, looking wary. “And don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like you care!”

“But I do care.”

Louis furiously shook his head for what had to be the thousandth time that day. “No! This is a mistake! A horrible, horrible mistake! I… I must talk to God. He’ll fix this.”

It was very rare for an angel to be dissatisfied with their soulmate, but in the event that they were, God had the ability to sever their bond and pair them with someone else. However, demons didn’t have the same luxury. They were stuck with whoever they got. Lucifer wasn't one to waste time and energy on other people's happiness.

“No.” Harry growled. Louis froze in place, looking fearful at Harry as his green eyes were starting to turn red again.

“I can’t do this,” Louis whispered. “You’re a demon. You’re evil and I could never love you.”

“You don’t mean that,” Harry said, his expression unreadable. “You’re not like other angels. You believe that everyone has good in them, even demons.” He smiled. “Maybe that’s why we’re soulmates.”

Harry stepped closer to Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist. Louis couldn’t help but feel shame as he melted into the touch. Harry leaned closer and buried his face in Louis’ neck, taking a slow inhale and a shaky exhale.

“Maple syrup,” Harry breathed. “What do I smell like, love?”

Louis couldn’t concentrate on articulating a response, not when Harry was leaving small, open mouthed kisses against his neck.

Harry chuckled. “Come on, my sweet. Tell me.”

“V-Vanilla,” Louis answered, his breathing ragged. “You smell like vanilla.”

Harry’s lips travelled from Louis’ neck to the corner of Louis’ mouth. Louis’ hands were clutching Harry’s shirt as if it were a lifeline.

“How did you find me?” Louis asked. “D-Did you follow me?”

Harry pulled away from Louis to give him a fond smile. “We’re soulmates, darling. I’ll always be able to find you and you’ll always be able to find me.”

Louis’ body was trembling and his head was spinning. He didn’t know what to say or do. He just stood there and let Harry kiss all over his neck.

“Louis!”

The sound of Niall’s voice knocked Louis out of whatever trance he was in. He yanked himself out of Harry’s hold and started to run. He was stopped when Harry grabbed his wrist.

“Let me go!” Louis shouted.

“Don’t break our bond.” Harry said.

Louis was shocked to hear how broken Harry sounded. It was as if the thought of Louis ordering their bond to be broken was killing him.

“Angel, please,” Harry pleaded. “Meet me in California tomorrow.”

Louis looked back at Harry. “Where in California?”

Harry smiled. “You’ll know.

~

Harry was right. Somehow, Louis knew exactly where to go. He came down to a beach that wasn't too far from Los Angeles. It was dark, around midnight, and the only inhabitant was Harry. He was standing by the ocean, looking stoic as he stared out at the calm water. Louis cautiously approached him, not wanting to break the trance that the demon was under. Harry’s eyes were closed and he looked as if he was at peace with the world. It was an expression that Louis could stare at for hours.

“I can smell you, you know.” Harry said without looking at Louis.

Louis blushed. Harry opened his eyes and turned around, smiling at the flustered looking angel. He walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest, feeling too embarrassed to look at him.

Harry laughed. “You’re so fucking adorable.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile at that. “Why are we here?”

“I want us to talk,” Harry answered. “I understand what you must be feeling. Lucy doesn’t really care about what we do, but the big man upstairs is _very_ strict about demons and angels interacting. You’re scared and that’s completely understandable, but you don’t have to be.”

Louis looked up at Harry. “Why?”

“No one has to know about us, my sweet,” Harry answered. “If secrecy is the only way I can love you, then that’s completely fine.”

Louis pulled away from Harry with an incredulous look on his face. “ _Love_? Harry, we don’t even know each other.”

Harry pulled Louis back into his space. “You’re my soulmate, Louis. You’re the only one that I could ever love.”

“This is all so overwhelming for me,” Louis said. “I’m still trying to figure out how this even happened. An angel and a demon paired as soulmates? That’s… completely unheard of.”

“It was shocking for me, too,” Harry said, letting go of Louis only to grab his hand and start walking on the beach. “But the attraction I felt towards you was undeniable. And… _your scent_. I wanted to ruin you as soon as I caught your scent.”

Louis’ eyes widened at that. “D-Don’t say such a thing.”

Harry smirked. “Oh? You don’t want me to tell you about all the things I’ve already thought about doing to you, about all the positions I’ve imagined having you in, about how desperately I want to wreck whatever innocence you have.”

“Stop,” Louis whined, hiding his face in Harry’s arm.

Harry laughed. “Do angels fuck around, or do you guys save yourselves until you find your soulmates?”

“Don’t use such coarse language,” Louis said. “Some angels save themselves while others… fool around.”

Harry stopped and turned to Louis. “So… are _you_ a virgin?”

Louis could feel his skin getting hot. He had always promised that he’d save himself until he found his soulmate, and now, he found him.

“Yes,” Louis answered.

Harry bit his lip. “Would you like for me to fix that, my sweet?”

Louis was speechless. There was a small part of him that wanted to push this demon away, and tell him that he’d never give himself to someone like him, but there was an even larger part of him that wanted to be intimate with his soulmate.

“Yes, Harry.” Louis answered.

Louis felt a huge gust of wind encompassing him. He looked around to see that he and Harry were no longer on the beach. They were in a red bedroom that was lit up by dim wall sconces. Louis gasped when he realized where they were.

“Harry, I can’t be here!” Louis shouted, pulling away from him. “Oh my-“

“I wouldn’t say his name while you’re down here,” Harry interrupted.

Louis glared at Harry. “Harry, I can’t be down here. It’s dangerous for us to cross each other’s territories.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh calm down. You’re fine.”

Harry was beginning to laugh at Louis’ overreaction until he saw tears forming in Louis’ eyes. Now worried, Harry stepped closer to Louis, cupped his face in his hands, and leaned down to brush their lips together. Louis shuddered at the contact and pressed forward to mold his and Harry’s lips together. They move their lips together for a while before Harry slipped his tongue in between Louis lips. Louis brought his hand up to bury his fingers in Harry’s curls, moaning at the feeling of their tongues rubbing together.

Harry pulled away from the kiss only to run his tongue from Louis’ collarbone to his ear lobe. Louis shuddered at the feeling.

“You’re safe with me, angel,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. “You’ll always be safe with me.”

Harry ran his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip. “You taste just as sweet as you smell.”

Louis smiled. “So do you… my love.”

Harry’s neutral expression changed into one of surprise, and his eyes glowed the brightest red Louis had ever seen. They were almost hypnotizing as they looked into Louis’ very soul. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and lifted him up. Louis giggled at that, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry gave him an expression that was filled with lust and adoration as he laid Louis on the bed.

The two of them gave each other gentle kisses and caresses as they stripped each other of their clothes. It took Harry a while to get his pants off, which Louis couldn’t help but laugh at. When they were both completely bare, Harry covered Louis’ body with his own and started painting his torso with love bites. When Harry got to Louis’ nipples, he roughly circled the tip of his tongue around them. Louis covered his mouth to stop the embarrassing moans that were threatening to spill out. Displeased, Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist and yanked his hand away from his mouth.

“Let me hear you.” Harry growled, giving one of Louis’ nipples a harsh tug.

Louis gasped at that and furiously nodded his head. “I won’t hold it in. I swear.”

Harry gave Louis a pleased grin before he reached under the pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Really?” Louis scoffed.

Harry chuckled. “Easy access, love.”

Louis stared up at Harry and nervously bit his lip. “Harry… I apologize in advance if I’m not all that good at this. I’m not quite as experienced as you are.”

Harry just stared at Louis with an unreadable expression, which scared Louis. He was starting to feel like an idiot for saying such a thing to Harry, and was mentally preparing himself for Harry to say that he no longer wanted to make love to him. However, Harry didn’t say such a thing.

“You’re just… so fucking cute.” Harry said before he leaned down and gave Louis a peck on the lips. Harry sat up and kept his eyes on Louis as he uncapped the bottle and poured a reasonable amount of lube on three of his fingers. He tossed the bottle to the side and leaned back down to suck more bruises into Louis’ skin. Louis gasped when he felt Harry’s index finger plunge inside of him.

“Is this ok?” Harry asked, kissing Louis’ cheekbones. Louis could only nod in response.

Harry bit his lip as he started to pump his finger in and out of Louis. It wasn’t long before that singular finger was joined by his middle and ring fingers. Louis’ head was lolled to the side, and his chest was rapidly rising and falling at the feeling of Harry quickly pumping his fingers in and out of him. At one point, Harry stopped moving his fingers to massage Louis’ prostate, causing Louis to whimper and start scratching at Harry’s biceps.

“Fucking get on with it!” Louis shouted.

“Now, don’t use such coarse language, my sweet.” Harry said with a grin. He slipped his fingers out of Louis, causing Louis to whine at the sudden emptiness. Harry grabbed the bottle of lube, poured some of it in his hand, and coated his hard cock with it. Louis looked at Harry’s cock for the first time that night and bit his lip, wondering how the hell something that big was going to fit inside of him.

Harry noticed Louis’ stare and smirked. “Impressive, huh?”

Louis snorted. “Actually, I was thinking about how your fingers are probably more filling than _that_.”

A surprised laugh escaped Harry. “Allow me to disprove that thought, doll face.”

Harry laid on top of Louis and gave him a kiss to stifle the laughter that was escaping his lips. Harry positioned himself at Louis’ entrance and slowly sunk himself inside of his tight heat. Louis’ eyes squeezed shut at the slight pain of being stretched open.

Harry chuckled. “Is this more filling than my fingers?”

“Yes.” Louis breathed.

After a moment of inching himself inside of Louis, Harry’s pelvis finally met Louis’ ass. Harry gave Louis time to adjust to his size before he started to thrust in and out of him. Louis was grasping onto the sheets so tight that his knuckles were turning white. There was pain, but with that pain came immense pleasure that Louis had never felt before. After a few thrusts, Harry finally hit Louis’ prostate, causing Louis to gasp and attempt to wiggle away from Harry. The feeling of Harry’s cock abusing his prostate was too much for Louis. Harry used one of his hands to pin Louis’ arms above his head.

“Don’t run away from it, love.” Harry growled, quickening his pace. “Take it. Fucking _take it_.”

The sounds that came out of Louis' mouth was sinful music to Harry’s ears. The angel was quickly coming apart in Harry’s hold, and Harry was loving every single second of it.

“H-Harry,” Louis gasped out. “I think I’m gonna- I’m gonna-“

Louis was too lost in ecstasy to finish his sentence, but Harry understood what he was trying to say. Harry stopped thrusting and rolled over, making Louis the one on top. Louis straddled Harry’s hips and looked down at him, his expression adorably confused.

“Ride me.” Harry ordered, caressing Louis’ thighs.

Louis nodded his head before he grabbed Harry’s shoulders and started to bounce up and down Harry’s cock. Louis licked his lips as he started to gain momentum. Curious, he placed a hand over his lower abdomen and moaned when he could feel the pressure of Harry’s cock. Harry chuckled as he sat up and squeezed Louis’ ass with both of his hands.

“Come for me, angel.” Harry whispered in his ear. And just like that, Louis came with a shout of Harry’s name. As he crashed down from his high, his blue eyes started to glow and his wings sprung out of his back. When Louis looked down at Harry, his expression blissful, Harry was sent over the edge and came inside of him. Harry, his eyes glowing red and his fangs more prominent than before, stared at Louis with a blissful expression on his face. He carefully caressed Louis’ wings, astounded at how angelic and gorgeous his soulmate looked.

“I’m lucky,” Harry breathed. “I’m so fucking lucky. I’m never gonna let you go. Never, for as long as I live. You’re mine and I’m yours.”

Louis smiled and moved his wings to surround him and Harry. “Always.”


End file.
